The long-term objective of this proposed R21 exploratory study is to determine if the use of corona charge for delivering therapeutic molecules to cancer cells is feasible. The aims of the study include making modifying and existing corona charge generator for examining parameters related to this energy delivery method in a model cancer cell line in vitro. Both drug and plasmid DNA delivery will be examined. The aims also include using corona charge to deliver a chemotherapeutic agent and plasmid DNA to established tumors in a murine model in order to determine the feasibility of in vivo delivery. If successful, this study will demonstrate that a low energy corona source can be used to compliment existing therapeutic agent by facilitating their entry into cancer cells. This study relates to cancer which is a very broad area of concern for human health. Successful completion of the study will provide a foundation for improving chemotherapy and DNA delivery for treating cancer. It will also suggest, that corona charge can be used to deliver molecules to normal tissues for treating cancer and for treating other types of disease.